Unknown Girl
by Lady-Seraya
Summary: Thom's unknown daughter heads to Corus in search of her father. Only to find things aren't quite as they seem. ***2 new chapters up**
1. Chapter 1: The Red Haired Girl

Unknown Girl  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The cold wind from the North blew fiercely and was unrelenting against the petite red haired girl upon a large bay mare. The girl shuddered into her clothes that gave her no protection and sighed to herself. Winter had not been the best time to make her journey down to Corus. She looked into the sky, hoping upon hope that the rain that looked imminent would at least hold off until she had made camp for the evening.  
  
Her hoping had down no good and the skies opened up and poured down with rain upon the young lady and her horse. She urged her horse into a canter, scanning ahead of her to try and look for the inn. This was difficult as the rain blurred her vision, she heard thunder crack and boom and saw the harsh jagged form of a lightening bolt somewhere in the hills.  
  
After about twenty minutes of riding furiously through the rain and thunder the girl found the Restless Tiger Inn. She pulled up outside as a man rushed to her aid and led her mare off into the warm stables. She dragged her bag into the foyer and stood there, casting a very sorry picture. She took of her long red coat and shook it free of rain, her red hair hung down past her shoulders in damp ringlets.  
  
"Oh you poor darling," cooed the lady Innkeeper. "You are absolutely soaked through, what's your name dear?"  
  
"Aaliia," replied the girl simply. "I was wondering whether you had any vacancies tonight, I only need a room for one night."  
  
"We surely do darling, follow me upstairs, just leave your bag there the servants'll bring it up." The woman spoke with a kindly attitude; she appeared to be in her late fifties and was plump and jolly. "We don't really get many guests through during the winter, awful time to travel. So where are you off to by yourself little lady?"  
  
"Corus, I'm to meet my aunt there. I have been planning this trip for quite some time, I didn't really think to travel in the summer for it would be far to hot,"  
  
"That's true, though I always think winter's far worse. The weather is just so unpredictable." She paused her polite chatter to unlock the door of her room with a rough number '6' carved into it. "There you go love, just come downstairs if your feeling hungry." The woman gave the keys to Aaliia and walked off back downstairs.  
  
She looked around the small room, it was not great on size but it had all the necessary comforts. The girl slowly peeled off her soaking wet clothes and gently pulled on a fresh dark purple, silk dress. The purple illuminated her eyes, being the same colour as they were.  
  
It was a huge risk she was taking in making this journey and not one of the nights she had been away had her stomach not turned in anticipation. The thought of going all the way to Corus and then to be turned away by her family she had never met was too much to bear. Quietly brushing out her wet hair she sat trapped in her thoughts, thoughts that had plagued her ever since she found out who she really was. 


	2. Chapter 2: Thom? I think you mean Alanna

Chapter 2:  
  
Aaliia quickly and quietly ate her breakfast and left as discreetly as was humanly possible. Her bay mare snorted and pranced as they walked along the empty road, having rested last night she was full of energy. The morning air was absolutely freezing cold and had a harsh icy bite in the wind. Strands of low fog danced across the road in front of the young girl and her horse.  
  
In an attempt to warm up the girl urged her horse forward into a brisk trot. With this increase in pace they shortly came across and sign. Being well read and considerably well educated she was able to tell what was printed on the sign. The information on it told her that Corus was but 2 miles from that point. Encouraged by this news she decided in her mind that she could make it there before lunch if she cantered.  
  
But also with the excitement of the nearness of Corus came the sinking feeling of total nervousness. Her whole body bubbled with the conflicting feelings of excitement, anticipation and fear.  
  
Two hours later after cantering almost the entire way she entered the bustling city of Corus. Her eyes darted around nervously, never in her entire life had she seen so many people in the one place. The bright colours and loud voices greatly overwhelmed her and although thoroughly fascinated by all these happenings tried to move through the city square in a fast pace.  
  
Aaliia and her mare, Lithuanna trotted through the temple district. All the while the knot in the pit of her stomach was growing tighter and tighter. Maybe it was because she was so terrified that they arrived so quickly at the large gold trimmed gates.  
  
"Yes?" Barked the guard at the gate harshly, judging by her diminished stature he took her simply as common trash from Corus.  
  
"Um, I want to see Lord Thom of Trebond, is she here?" she spoke awkwardly, her voice shaking and betraying her nerves.  
  
"Lord Thom of Trebond?" the guard looked a little lost. "If ye' mean Alanna of Trebond, she's here. What do you want with them anyway?"  
  
The girl fell silent and removed the hood of her red coat, revealing the dark red curls and bright purple eyes. "I want to see Thom because I am his daughter, but if only Alanna is here then I wish to see her. I take it Alanna's his sister?"  
  
The guard nodded, looking a little embarrassed for he had not known the Lioness even had a brother and was speechless with the obvious similarities between Alanna and this young girl, opened the gate and let her pass. Albeit the young girl, whose name to him was unknown, was a strikingly pretty picture and was a far finer build than the powerful Alanna.  
  
She dismounted in the courtyard and was greeted by a hostler, a stocky blonde man who instantly struck the fancy of Lithuanna, who rubbed her nose gently against the mans arm.  
  
"Good morning, I'm Aaliia, I need to see Lord Thom of Trebond, would you know of her whereabouts?" she asked in utmost politeness.  
  
"Oh," said the hostler, a strange look crossing his face "Alanna'd be 'round in practice courts most likely, if she ain't there she'd prob'ly be inside, not sure where."  
  
Aaliia was at a loss at why no one knew where Thom was and she had been completely unaware the he even had a sister. However she decided to hold her tongue and ask Alanna.  
  
The kindly hostler showed her to the practice courts before leading her horse away to the stables. Aaliia scanned the courts, most of the people were young boys, whose attention was quite distracted by this anonymous pretty girl suddenly in their presence.  
  
"Back to work boys," barked an aging training master, he then turned to Aaliia and said ungracefully to her "What are ye' looking for? Ye' look lost?"  
  
"Er, I'm looking for Lord Thom of Trebond or Lady Alanna of Trebond, I really must see one of them immediately."  
  
"Alanna's down there." He pointed in the direction of one of the lower courts where a red haired lady and a tall dark haired man were involved in a friendly combat.  
  
Aaliia made her way down to the court, trying desperately to ignore all the stares, that which she considered to be fairly rude. She stopped at the wooded post in the corner of the court. Trying to be tactful she cleared her throat and spoke up.  
  
"Be you Lady Alanna?"  
  
The woman stopped and walked over to the petite girl. "That is I, who are you?" her eyes widening when she saw her looks, the red hair and purple eyes.  
  
"Aaliia of Trebond and Elden,"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Alanna stared disbelieving at the young girl  
  
"Maybe we could go somewhere private to talk," she said quietly, unnerved by the stares of the squires/pages and the handsome blue eyed man behind Alanna.  
  
"Yes of course," said Alanna, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "Follow me."  
  
Hey Pplz,  
  
If you read this plllleeeeeeaaaasssee, pretty please review it and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I don't mind just PLEASE review it!!!! I hope you liked it.  
  
Luv Seraya 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3:  
  
The smaller, diminutive red haired girl followed the legendary Alanna away from the practice courts out to the Court gardens. The gardens were beautiful, fragrant and overflowing with bright, colourful flowers. But more than anything they were quiet and uninhibited, the perfect place for a very serious discussion of something of a large magnitude.  
  
"So, who are you? How can you be from Trebond? How come you have the red hair and purple eyes? Who.who are you?!" asked Alanna all in one breath, looking considerably ruffled.  
  
"Well, not to seem rude but I was actually wondering the same thing. You see I'm actually here to see my father, Lord Thom of Trebond, was unaware that he even had a sister."  
  
"Lord Thom? Your father?" Alanna asked incredulously, also mildly put out that this strange girl had never heard of her. "That is quite impossible. My only brother died almost twenty years ago."  
  
"Died?" Aaliia felt a lump rise in her throat and she had to blink away tears of disappointment. "I.I had no idea." she sat down on one of the cold stone benches, everything suddenly feeling so surreal  
  
"I can't think why you thought Thom was your father. Or even knew about him for that matter. You certainly have the very Trebond red hair - purple eyes, but I have to say I'm at a loss."  
  
"Well, my mother Lady Cythera of Elden was.involved with your brother. And well when my mother found out she was pregnant she was terrified of what people might say, being out of wedlock and has lived in the Elden castle ever since. She told me that Thom didn't want to see me, that he didn't want children, that was why my mother went away.she must have know.surely.that he was dead." she stared at the ground numbly  
  
Alanna felt a stab of sympathy for this poor illegitimate child, who was now almost a woman, so she sat down beside the girl in a total loss of words. Something being somewhat of a rarity with Alanna. "I.I.I had no idea. How could I not know?" This she asked more to herself than Aaliia. "I.is your mother still living?" she asked gently  
  
"Oh, my yes, she is very much still alive. She still resides in the old castle in Elden with my uncle, her brother, and his wife and children."  
  
"By the Goddess," murmured Alanna. "Thom never was predictable.but this, he never told me. Me! His sister!" she was half torn between shock, surprise and joy. Joy at having a reminder of her brother who had long since passed away. "You rode all the way from Elden?" asked Alanna in amazement  
  
"Yes," the girl replied.  
  
"Well Aaliia; welcome to the family."  
  
Both girls were practically bursting with unanswered questions but the put these away and Alanna tactfully decided to leave the girl to deal with the information about her father; and for her to deal with the fact she had a niece.  
  
When the Lady Knight left Aaliia's tears that she was holding in burst over the edge and came crashing down her cheeks in unhappy, lonely sobs.  
  
(  
  
Words and whisper passed ever so quickly around the room as Aaliia accompanied Alanna into the dining Hall. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked and took her place beside her Aunt and two of her cousins, Alianne and Thom. Aaliia wished that she could die right then and there rather than have to put up with all the curious stares and whispers.  
  
"Why does everyone stare so?" she asked her Aunt Alanna  
  
"Because you are new, different and most probably because you are exceedingly pretty." Replied Alanna. "You'll meet George soon, when he comes."  
  
"George? Is that your husband? Does that make him my uncle?"  
  
"The answer is yes to both of those questions." A smile crept across the Lady Knight's face as her eyes wandered to a brown haired man walking towards them. Aaliia followed her eyes to where she was looking and took an educated guess that the man walking towards them was George Cooper, Baron of Pirates Swoop.  
  
"Hello madam," he bowed to Alanna in an over-the-top attitude and kissed her hand. She giggled and replied.  
  
"Good evening sir." Then suddenly coming out of the act she said, "This is Aaliia of Elden and Trebond, our niece, she'll be coming home with us when we leave in two days time."  
  
"Niece?" said George with the same disbelieving tone Alanna had had only five hours previously. "How can we possibly have a niece?"  
  
Aaliia opened her mouth to tell her uncle that she was Thom's daughter when Alanna gave her a sharp kick in the shin and whispered "Most people around here have very good hearing, save your story for after dinner when it is just you, George and I.oh, and maybe Jonathan."  
  
"Jonathan? The King?" the young woman looked scared, already tired and depressed this information gave her reason to panic. "I don't want to meet anyone that powerful, I am sure I would be totally speechless."  
  
Alanna grinned, "Don't worry, when you get to know him he is not half so terrifying." 


	4. Chapter 4: Talks and Tears

Chapter 4:  
  
A dejected figure sat huddled into the large wing back chair in front of the large open fire. Her hands twisting around and around a once white handkerchief in nervousness. Large purple eyes stared fixedly at the crackling, dancing fire, not being the owner of enough bravery to meet anyone's disbelieving stares. Aaliia had told her story, as much as she knew about it anyhow, and was now waiting for some sort of reaction from the other members of her audience. These other members being Alanna, George, Alanna's children, Thom, Alan and Alianne, Theyet, Jonathan, and their children, Kalisan and Roald.  
  
"That surely is quite some story." Said Jon finally with a slight shake of his head. "Imagine Thom having a lover and we were none the wiser of that fact."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" snapped Aaliia, now having enough courage to fix him with an angry glare for she thought that Jon had been implying that she was not telling the entire truth.  
  
"Oh, why my dear, of course not!" Jon was shocked and felt badly at having caused offence to the sensitive girl whom had suddenly found herself fatherless. Even if her father had only been a dream, the dream of actually having one had now been burst into a thousand pieces. "There is no way you could be anyone else other than a Trebond with the trademark purple eyes/red hair. And you certainly have inherited your mother's beauty. Do you remember her Alanna, she came soon after the war against Tussaine?"  
  
"Yes, I remember her quite well. She was quite the court favourite in her day and that very much upset Lady Delia if you remember correctly," said Alanna.  
  
The King and the Lady Knight giggled at the joke which seemed purely designed for their gratification and no one else present. When their laughter subsided they returned their attentions to the feisty red haired beauty in front of them.  
  
"Does your mother know you're here?" asked Jon gently  
  
"Um yes, I mean no, I mean sort of." Aaliia trailed off  
  
"Ye' might think I sound ignorant but I could make naught out of that answer," exclaimed George, looking rather puzzled at the vague reply  
  
"Well I told her I would one day go and find my father, I might not have told her the exact dates I would be leaving but I'm sure she'll realise were I have gone." The girl blushed furiously and suddenly became fascinated in her feet to avoid making actual eye contact with anyone.  
  
An unsure silence fell upon the group and no one knew quite what to say. There had certainly been enough startling revelations that night to last quite some time. So what was to be the solution? What were they to do with this undoubtedly pretty girl who was the illegitimate child of a deceased sorcerer and a court lady.  
  
"Roald, Kalisan, Thom, Alianne, Alan, why don't you show Aaliia around the palace. You could go down to the stables or the practice courts." Thayet said softly, hoping that they would understand a fairly obvious hint in a hopefully subtle presentation.  
  
They clearly did understand and the five trailed out of the room without any protests or complaints.  
  
Aaliia followed the four that were very well acquainted with each other and chatted and argued amongst each other with ease. Roald noticed the sadness written across Aaliia's pretty face. "Do you want me to show you around outside? Kel and everyone will probably be out there, they practice at night most time's when it's free from squires and pages." Said Roald trying to be upbeat.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful." She spoke with a dead element in her voice. Never than at that exact moment had Aaliia felt so alone. She felt like an unwelcome problem, a blemish in these peoples perfect lives that was anything than wanted. She had been happier before with the knowledge that she did have a father out there in the world alive somewhere. But actually going out to seek him had just bought the horrible truth crashing around her that he was dead. Dead before she was even born and so had never had a real father to begin with.  
  
As Roald opened one of the doors leading outside to the practice courts and crisp gush of wind hit her face and rustled through her glossy ringlets. Aaliia gave an involuntary shiver and wrapped her arms around her middle. It was a beautiful night, frozen and still with the moon illuminating the garden and the practice courts. It gave off so much silver light that there were very few lamps surrounding the group of young knights, all locked in friendly battle.  
  
Chewing her lip she tried desperately to bite back tears which she felt were but seconds away from spilling over the edge and rushing down her cheeks. Roald evidently saw her eyes were shiny from kept back tears.  
  
"Are you ok Aaliia?" he asked softly, gently touching her arm  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just emotional." her words hung in the air and she felt a sob rush through her body and the tears flooding out. Roald put his arms around Aaliia and let her cry into his shoulder. The two stood there, enclosed in a comforting embrace in the pure silver moonlight with all other sounds, but their own racing hearts and Aaliia's tears, oblivious to them.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok! So what do people think??? I hope you all like this latest addition and I have written up to chapter 8 (I'm sick with a cold so I had nothing else to do but write) but I'm not going to post them up until some more people start reading and reviewing.  
  
Thank you to my most loyal readers: Keziah - Thank you, but hey I love your story so stop reading mine and start writing yours! Lol Hoppuschick182 - thank you honey, I'm writing as fast as I can Scythegirl - Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5: A kiss to stop the tears

A/N Ok this chapter is filled with total lovey-dovey fluff so read at your own risk! And as you know these characters don't belong to me, only Aaliia does, the others belong to the wonderful, fabulous Tamora Pierce. Oh and Miss Terious Aaliia's name is pronounced ah - Lee - a  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Aaliia, look at me." Said Roald softly, placing his hand ever so gently under her chin and drawing her head to face his. Aaliia's tears still lay damp on her cheeks and the silver moonlight was reflected slightly in her beautiful purple eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered, staring into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"I think your beautiful and I want to kiss you if that is ok,"  
  
Without replying Aaliia leaned up and her mouth met his. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and his around her waist. And they stood almost totally unaware of the fact that the group of knights had stopped training and looked on at the intimate interaction between the Prince and the unknown red haired girl.  
  
A whole ten minutes must have passed before they drew back from each other kissing each others lips delicately several times. Neal whistled and clapped and suddenly both Roald and Aaliia were brought back down to the real world with a harsh thud.  
  
Aaliia blushed but Roald clasped her hand and led her forward to introduce her to his friends. It had indeed been a strange day for Aaliia and everything was quite overwhelming. Ten minutes ago the world had felt like such a terrible place and that there was no point in going on, she had felt unwelcome. Yet now it felt perfect and beautiful and she in turn felt wanted.  
  
"Aaliia this is Kel, Neal, Owen and Cleon. Guys this is Aaliia of Trebond, the daughter of the late Thom of Trebond." Said Roald formally  
  
This was followed by various, "hello" "Hey", "how are you?" by the various gathered knights.  
  
"Wow, your female and a knight!" said Aaliia in awe to Kel. This caused everyone to laugh and this in turn offended Aaliia. "What? What's so humorous?"  
  
"Well your Aunt is the most famous female knight and it's mainly due to her that girls can become knights today." Said Kel "It's funny that you should be shocked that I'm a girl and a knight being who your relations are."  
  
"Well, I didn't even know I had an Aunt until today, just like I didn't know my father was dead until today," her words were cut off by her voice so choked with tears. "Excuse me." She whispered before running off towards the gardens.  
  
When Aaliia reached her intended destination she came to a sudden halt and flopped on the ground, leaning her back against the edge of a cold stone fountain. Tears rushing down her face she buried her head in her hands and just let all of her tears out. Once again that feeling of hopelessness returned to her. Why did she let her emotions rule her common sense?  
  
"You're weak, weak," she whispered angrily to herself. "You can't even hold a decent conversation with people about your family without bursting into pathetic tears. You're pathetic!" that last sentence coming out a bit louder than she had previously intended.  
  
"No you're not," said Roald softly, interrupting her thoughts and tears.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why can't I be strong? I bet Kel and all those knights out there have never bursts into pathetic girly tears over something so stupid!"  
  
"I can assure you that all of those knights, including Kel have cried before. And you are strong, you think a weak person would have ridden all the way to Corus from Elden just on the off chance that they would find their father?"  
  
"I wish today were over, I wish I had never come here in the first place. I'm stupid though and I had to disregard my mother and travel to Corus."  
  
"I don't think that you're stupid," Roald sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You might not realise it yet but you have probably gained far more than lost by coming here. And I am personally very glad that you did."  
  
Aaliia looked up at the handsome prince and kissed him, letting herself release and melt in his strong embrace. He kissed her back with every inch of passion with which she kissed him.  
  
It was a very ideal situation at that moment, two young people who were very much in lust with each other, in a beautiful garden under the most perfect silver moon imaginable. But very rarely does perfection ever last for long. 


	6. Chapter 6: Just Friends

A/N Ok, these characters do not belong to me blah, blah, they belong to the wonderful, amazing Tamora Pierce, with the exceptions of Aaliia and Darrin the sleazy squire they are mine! Anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
Lady Arianna & scythegirl - Lol, yes Roald does work fast, eh, by the way I'm sorry about that last chapter it even made me want to throw up.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next morning a certain group of people woke up with the strangest feeling. The sort of feeling in the morning following a big day/night, one in which you must check back over all the happenings in your head and ponder over whether or not everything was fact or fiction. Alanna remembered very vividly all of the events of yesterday. George, Jon, Thayet and Alanna herself had made the crucial decisions regarding Aaliia's future. Thayet proposed that she stayed in the palace with them, with any luck she would get married off to a Lord or Baron, this proposition fairly made Alanna's skin crawl, announcing she would rather die a thousands deaths than see Thom's daughter end up with such a hideous future. Jon said that the most urgent thing to do was to contact Lady Cythera and inform her that her daughter was well and safe in the care of Lady Alanna.  
  
After this George said it would be probably best if she came back to Pirates swoop with Alanna, Alianne, Alan and himself. Thom of course would be staying at the palace to continue training to be a knight. None of this had been discussed with Aaliia but everyone assumed she would comply with the wishes of everyone. After running over their choice several times Alanna started to become aware of the world around her. And she was sure she could smell the distinct scent of coffee.  
  
Upon opening her eyes she smiled at the sign of George trying to make coffee for her.  
  
"Morning my gorgeous lioness," murmured George, walking over to the side of the bed, setting her coffee on the bedside table.  
  
"Morning," Alanna replied through a yawn  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh, ok I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and even when I woke up I found hard to believe everything that happened."  
  
"We're doin' the right thing though, she's our niece after all," he said with a sigh. George sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Alanna's hair.  
  
"We can't just let her get married though, she is my niece and Thom's daughter and with that combination she hopefully has more brains than Thayet gave her credit for."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile in another wing of the palace Aaliia stirred in a darkened bedroom. Her eyes snapped open and for a split second she had no idea where she was, until her whereabouts come rushing back to her in a flood of memories. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and moved out of the large double bed. Once out she quickly dressed and headed out to the large corridor.  
  
She stood in total complexity; such a large palace was certainly not what she accustomed to. Making a snap decision she went right and then left then down a flight of stairs then through an empty ballroom then down another long corridor then turned right again only to find herself totally and utterly lost.  
  
"What's a pretty little girl like yourself doing down here?" said a boy who looked the age of 17  
  
"Oh, I've lost my way, I was trying to find the dining room or alternatively the Prince's chambers. Would you be so kind as to show me where they are?" she said calmly and politely, hiding the inner shudder his sleazy tone had given her.  
  
"I would only be too happy." he was cut off quickly by a red haired boy. It was Thom.  
  
"I'll take her Darrin, she is after all my cousin." Said Thom snappily before linking arms with his gorgeous cousin and whisking her away from the hideous Darrin.  
  
"Who was that sleaze?" she asked as soon as they were safely out of earshot  
  
"Squire Darrin of Hartford, he's just an oaf, he really is quite stupid. Don't worry about him he gives a lot of younger pages flack but he doesn't tend to bother me so much. So why do you need to see Roald? I saw you two last night, are you two like involved now?" asked her very inquisitive younger cousin  
  
"No, very much the opposite. What you saw last night was an accident, I was over emotional and well, things you regret tend to happen when people's emotions are running high. Would you be so good as to not mention that to anyone Thom?"  
  
"Of course not, I can't promise the same for Kali, but she should have the sense to not say anything. After all, the Prince is betrothed and all so it would be a dreadful mess if their Majesties found out. Anyway, here are Roald's chambers, I better go. Bye."  
  
"Bye Thom," Aaliia called to Thom's retreating back. She turned to face the large polished oak double doors with a residing sigh. This had to be done. She knocked three times and waited. She heard moving from within and Roald opened the door.  
  
His face broke into a smile at the sight of her. "Good morning, you're certainly up early. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride later today. Would you? Well come in anyway." He ushered her inside.  
  
"Er, Roald, look." she started, and paused not sure how to go on. "Last night was a mistake and I don't want you to regret anything so maybe we should just forget everything about last night and start afresh.as friends, she added quickly.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want then that's fine with me." He spoke with a tone of resentment, not used to having women tell him things like that, although he was not so totally filled with pride that he would dislike her for that fact. "Well how about we go down to breakfast together and then we can go for a ride.as friends." 


	7. Chapter 7: Slut!

Chapter 7:  
  
An strange silence hung about in the stables and any sounds that could be heard were the faint sounds of the pages and squires training up at the practice courts. Aaliia's bay mare whickered softly and nuzzled into her arm. Roald and she had gone for their ride and in one word it had been delightful. Roald had to run back to the palace for some meeting with his father and bunch of other important people including her aunt and uncle. Aaliia opted to stay down with Lithuanna rather than sit in her room being ladylike.  
  
"You are my beautiful girl aren't you," she cooed to her horse gently softly  
  
"She's not as beautiful as you," came a hard voice behind, which made her spin around in shock. It was Squire Darrin, he advanced towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she half screamed.  
  
"I came to see you," his voice was urgent and he pushed her against the back wall of the stable, grabbing her wrists and bending down to kiss her. Aaliia turned her head away in disgust.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed  
  
"I like a girl with spirit,"  
  
She brought her knee up as quickly as she could aiming right in between his legs. She hit her desired target and he dropped like a stone, holding that certain area while groaning about the pain.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again! Is that clear you disgusting, repulsive creature?!" she yelled threateningly. Shaking with fear and adrenaline. He stood up slowly and as he did she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Now get out of here, ok?"  
  
He mumbled something that sounded like 'slut'. She stroked Lithuanna with a shaking hand and she realised something. She liked that feeling of being able to defend herself, even if it had half been pure luck. Aaliia understood at that moment that she was basically defenseless and exceedingly vulnerable.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Alanna, standing at the edge of Lithuanna's stall. "You seem sort of shaken up."  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Some disgusting squire tried to make a move on me and I.Alanna would you teach me how to fight?"  
  
"Aaliia; I would absolutely love to. And as long as you're here there's something I've got to discuss with you."  
  
"Mmm? What's that?"  
  
"Well, about your future. Now we discussed this last night and Thayet said your welcome to stay at the palace which would probably involve you getting married off to some Lord or Baron." Alanna laughed at the disgusted looked on Aaliia's face. "Or alternatively you could come and live at Pirate's Swoop with George and I. You could always travel back to the palace, besides George and I regularly visit here. So it's up to you? George and I would love to have you."  
  
"I would absolutely adore to come and live with you Alanna, after all you are my only family I have on my fathers side." She spoke with a note of sadness but had had time to adjust to the idea of never being able to meet her father.  
  
"How old are you Aaliia?"  
  
"Twenty two,"  
  
"Huh, you are the exact same age as Roald."  
  
The two women were standing there in harmless conversation when a seething Jonathan swept down the aisle between the town rows of stalls. "Alanna, may I speak with you for a moment?" he spat venomously throwing a particularly nasty look over to Aaliia.  
  
"Yes, of course Jon. What's the matter?"  
  
The two walked away out of ear shot but heard the words 'slut' 'niece' 'imposter' and 'throne stealer' being thrown, very loud, around by the King. Curious; Aaliia pressed her ear against the wood so as she could hear the conversation better.  
  
"Kali said they just started to kiss, right in front of everyone," yelled an irate Jon. "She's nothing but an immoral slut! She's only after one thing, she wants power and money and respect because she's got none of that being an illegitimate child."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my brother's daughter like that. And as if it's only her fault, clearly your son was half to blame; so you can get off your moral high horse Jonathan!" Fumed Alanna, "Don't even talk to me Jonathan you rude conceited prig!"  
  
Alanna walked off grabbed Aaliia's hand. "Come on, we're leaving we better pack our things." She glared furiously at Jon as they walked past him.  
  
As she packed her things Aaliia felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, she didn't view what she had done the previous night as all that bad. Even if he was betrothed it wasn't as if he was married yet and it wasn't as if she had known. She also felt badly for being the reason of the argument between Alanna and Jon. It was midday and George had said last night it usually took a four day ride to get there, although this seemed to not be a factor in their decision. Alanna wanted to leave, so they were leaving. No arguments. 


	8. Chapter 8: Pirate's Swoop

Chapter 8:  
  
Aaliia looked up from her packing as the urgent sound of someone knocking pushed her out of her daze. She opened the door; it was Roald. Aaliia didn't know whether to love him or hate him, but she decided to kindly, if a little bit distantly, invite him inside the room.  
  
Roald looked stressed and strode around the room, clearly wanting to say something but the right words were just not forming in his mind. Aaliia sat down and folded her hands in her lap, waiting calmly for the Prince to say at least something.  
  
"Kali told," he said bluntly  
  
"I know, Jon came down in a rage and started yelling at Alanna about me being a slut and so Alanna cracked it and we're leaving today."  
  
"What?! I knew father was angry but.that's unforgivable. Look I'll make this right, I don't want you to leave." He looked at her with a glance that told her that their former agreement to be 'just friends' was most probably invalid in his feelings.  
  
"Look Roald, it doesn't matter, I'm unwelcome here and so I'm going to live at Pirate's Swoop for awhile, somewhere where I am actually wanted."  
  
"I don't want you to leave though," Roald persisted stubbornly, stopping his striding to stop in front of Aaliia's chair.  
  
"Sometimes we don't always get what we want Roald," she said darkly. "I think you should go, you have no need to be here."  
  
"Right, of course," he said calmly, being someone who rarely lost his temper. Before bowing and leaving with a loud slam of the door.  
  
With an inward sigh she moved off the chair and finished her packing. This didn't take long as she had already completed most of the packing before Roald paid her a visit. All that was left to do now was wait for Alanna and George.  
  
It was not a long wait as Alanna was more than eager to leave. Aaliia, George, Alianne and the Lioness all walked down to the stables. Lithuanna whinnied loudly when she saw her mistress and pawed against the ground in impatience.  
  
"Alanna, I don't want you to leave just on account of me." Said Aaliia nervously, "I can ride back to Elden and you can all get back to your normal lives, I didn't want to complicate things. I'm sorry."  
  
To Aaliia's surprise Alanna burst out laughing. "You certainly didn't complicate my life, trust me, it was already very much complicated. And as if I would cast my brothers daughter away, I am delighted to have you with us. And one more thing, when you live at Pirates Swoop there is no such thing as a normal life. Now we better mount up because we have a fair ride ahead of us."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aaliia watched the gentle waves crash against the rocks and then roll onto the perfect white sand. The setting sun cast a golden glow across the world, the whisper of a breeze rustling her skirt and her dark auburn ringlets. This place was perfect, she knew she that she could be very happy here. It seemed an eternity since they left the palace yet it had only been two days. She was alone out on the beach, saying the she needed some time to herself to gather her thoughts, which were considerably scattered.  
  
She stayed out until the sun had fully set and darkness swirled around her. The silver stars twinkled with startling clarity above her. Causing her heart to ache with the beauty of the evening. Elden had been beautiful in a very charming, proper way but this place had a raw, natural beauty, it made her wish that she could stay here forever and a day. But eventually she would have to make decisions about her future. Would she simply get married off or actually make something out of her life.  
  
Aaliia felt her Gift, making her nose itch slightly, she felt it slip gently through her hand and down onto a rock. The rock glowed and flickered with the bright purple/blue light.  
  
"Quite impressive," said a voice behind her. It was Alanna. "It would be inevitable that you would get the Gift owing to who your father was." Alanna came down and sat on the sand next to her niece.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Can you tell me about my father,"  
  
"Ha, where should I begin with Thom." and this started their long, in depth conversation on all of Thom's previous experiences and adventures, all about his power and strength and the fact that he had been the youngest master living in his day. The stories went on and so Aaliia learnt about a father that had been absent her entire life but suddenly on that evening he felt more real than ever before.  
  
When the two girls finally headed inside Alanna pulled Aaliia aside. "Wait here, I have something for you." The Lioness dashed up the large, main staircase and disappeared somewhere into the house. She come back a few moments later carrying a large ornate box.  
  
"They're just some old things of Thom's that were in his room. I kept them after he died, you know, as a reminder of him."  
  
Aaliia was quite startled by this. "Alanna I couldn't possibly, they belong to you. He was your only brother." She argued.  
  
"Well he's your father and you never knew him. I've forgotten what was in there, I thought you might just want to look through."  
  
"Thank you," was all Aaliia could say faintly in the way of a reply.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Ok, my darlings the reason I have added two chapters at once is because this is my last update for a month because I'm going holidaying in Vietnam. Yays! I'm pretty psyched about that one. But pleeeeaaaaase keep r/r-ing. Hope you liked these updates.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Luv Seraya 


End file.
